Carnaval Apasionado
by Jipuk
Summary: Quien sera el misterioso hombre con antifaz, con su dulce celeste mirar, tan sensuales, tan destellantes y llenos de misterio que me tiene a su merced desde que lo vi una calurosa tarde de verano bajo el sol tropical... Un escrito para la GF2014.


Antes que nada: QUIERO ACLARAR QUE LA HISTORIA DE CANDY–CANDY ASI COMO SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTOS PERTENECEN A KIOKO MISUKI- YUMIKO IGARACHI.

Con contenido adulto. Gracias por leerme.

* * *

**Carnaval Apasionado**  
_Por Jipuk_  
_GF2014_

¿Qué es un Carnaval?… si no un sinónimo de fiesta, de colorido, música extravagante, bailes exóticos, donde salir a la calle y disfrutar de los espectáculos que cada lugar posee, el olor y el sabor único. Una fiesta que dura varios días, con sus bailarines, brillantinas y lujosas carrozas llenas de muchos colores...

Como olvidar… si deseo recordar  
… Algo extraño que me paso hace un año. Tal vez hasta frustrante… es que no recuerdo exactamente ¿cómo pasó? ¡Peor!… es que ni siquiera había bebido licor, al menos que la chicha (bebida fermentada) que me dieron a tomar para celebrar ya que por el calor tome varias, y que esto haya hecho efectos en mi, para terminar en una situación bochornosa... pero a la vez… tan ansiada.

Trato de recordar algo… se me nubla la razón y empiezo a hiperventilar. Se me suben los colores al rostro, porque me siento como si fuera una total impúdica. Como pude ser tan débil… pero las caricias de un extraño… si se puede llamar extraño… me hizo perder el pudor y la decencia en la que nací… seguí por el camino que él me conducía.

Recuerdo que fue aquella ocasión cuando salimos de viaje a Sudamérica, algunos amigos íbamos con el afán de conocer la cultura y el dichoso Carnaval que se festejaba en toda la ciudad… como si fuera el evento más grande de ese lugar, en el ambiente se sentía la alegría de su gente, se estaban preparando para celebrar las festividades.

Claro que ninguno de nosotros iba a participar en ningún tipo de festejo en esa ciudad. Tan solo íbamos a ser espectadores, al estar reunidos en la casa de los familiares de uno de los amigos de Archibald Cornwall. El prometido de mi amiga Annie.

Mis hermosas madres no estaban de acuerdo en que fuera a ver los carnavales, sensurandolos como fiestas paganas o del diablo. Pero esto puede ser malo o bueno, puesto que no recuerdo cómo sucedió (desde aquí empieza toda esta confusión en mi mente).

Al final no le conté nada a mis madres, para no perder la confianza, después de darme una buena clase de principios y moral...  
Cierro mis ojos y todavía siento estar ahí…

El sol tropical radiante alumbrando el día en lo alto desde muy temprano, pero yo quería seguir durmiendo aún más y aprovechar mi descanso. Así cuando regrese de nuevo a mi trabajo seguir con el día a día de mis labores. Pero en esos momentos solo quiero seguir durmiendo. En el lugar, mis amigas se bañan y se arreglan para alistarse, después me dejarán el cuarto de baño desocupado. Los varones estaban en otra casa al lado de esta que ocupamos las mujeres.

Nos reunimos para tomar el desayuno, todos presentables, después íbamos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores antes que empiecen con los desfiles del carnaval. Ya que más tarde no queríamos salir entre tantas multitudes.

En la calle el sol estaba arrolladoramente ardiente. Nos colocamos sombreros de paja que vendían en los locales ambulantes. Las chicas llevamos puestos pantaloncitos cortos y camisetas delgadas y frescas. Mientras que los chicos llevaban bermudas y camisetas de algodón bien presentables, pero así se vestían todos en aquella ciudad.

Llegamos a la plaza principal estaban varias comparsas compitiendo entre ellos y algunos jóvenes bailando al ritmo de sus notas. Moviendo sus cuerpos de manera excitante delante de sus acompañantes motivando o mejor dicho invitando para que pudieran tocarse sin ningún reparo aun estando en lugar público.

Entonces llegaban carros cisternas y las gentes empezaron a invadir más el lugar, sin dejar siquiera espacio para moverse. Como podía trataba de salir y caminaba en círculos, no venía a ninguno de mis amigos. Todos se habían ido, quedando sola.

La gente empezó a aglomerarse y me quede estancada en el centro y sin poder salir. Las personas alrededor empezaron a saltar y a gritar en coro "Agua, Agua"... Me imagino que después del bochorno lo mejor era refrescarse un poco del calor tropical.

Lo pensé dos veces, no podía creer que nos iban a mojar con esa gran manguera. Los jóvenes felices saltaban y gritaban muy entusiasmados. Tenía que salir de allí a como diera lugar. Si no quería que me mojaran... Tarde demasiado en pensarlo, termine empapada y con mi camisa pegada en los bustos…Sentía que se traslucía… No puedo creer lo me que me habían hecho.

Sentí que alguien me rozaba con sus manos de una forma que jamás me habían tocado, me dieron ganas de partirle la cara al descarado que se atrevió. De un impulso me gire y choque con unos fuertes pectorales. Alce mi vista y me perdí en su mirar. Quién era yo y que iba a hacer, me perdí y tambien perdi la noción del tiempo... solo bastó ver sus ojos celestes tan sensuales, tan vivos, tan destellantes y llenos de misterio que lo envolvían.

No podía ver su rostro completamente puesto que llevaba un antifaz en color azul marino, pero si veía que su mirada era provocadora e insinuante fue de forma descarada recorriendo desde arriba a abajo como si fuera depredador y yo su presa. En ese instante no me importa nada. Ni que mis amigos que me hayan olvidado, solo sé que me perdí y no quería ser encontrada, que estaba con él y que al ser un desconocido… en el fondo sentía conocerlo desde siempre…

Esa mirada misteriosa… me encantaba, tengo que confesarlo. No me asuste por nada al contrario, me sentía muy tranquila con él. Pensé que caía a un abismo y cuando puso sus manos en mi cintura en vez de ponerme seria, nerviosa y alejarlo de mi. Le sonreí felizmente y le insinué que me atrajera más hacia él. No lo pensó dos veces y me estrechó junto a su cuerpo.

Me sentí maravillosamente bien, para mi gusto al sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y me rozo de tal forma que sentí lo excitado que estaba y la dureza de su miembro. Me besó frenéticamente y me aferre a él como si en ello dependiera mi vida. Sus manos no se quedaban quietas y ya me había acariciado por completo sin importarnos, que estuviéramos en lugar público. Ya a estas alturas no me interesaba lo que pasara a mí alrededor. Solo quería besarlo y quería todo lo que él me diera.

Entonces sentí el agua volviendo a caer sobre nosotros. Nos refrescaron a todos. La gente alrededor nuestro saltando y gritando, empujándose unos contra otros. Tal era la euforia de la multitud que estaban allí reunida solo para divertirse y no importaba como. Todos estaban alborotados. Tuvimos que romper nuestro besó a regañadientes mientras salíamos de allí. La música movida continuaba sus entonadas divirtiendo a los jóvenes reunidos.

Me tomó de una de las manos y empezamos a salir de la muchedumbre hasta una callejuela angosta para salir de todo ese congestionamiento. Ya luego de pasar algunas calles vimos la avenida principal. Había muchas personas pero se podía caminar libremente. Lo ví y me sonreía, se acercó de nuevo y escondiendonos un poco, sentí como besaba mi oído, me acariciaba y su respiración me excitaba de tal manera que me sentía poseída. Salimos de este maravilloso trance al escuchar el murmullo de la gente.

A lo lejos vi al grupo de mis amigos. Él soltó mi mano suavemente y me quede quieta sin hacer nada más que ver a mis compañeros. Las chicas se acercaron a mí rápidamente, me dijeron que estaban muy nerviosos, porque me había perdido. Con una suave sonrisa le dije que me quede estancada dentro de la plaza y que gracias a un joven pude salir, sin darle más detalles de lo ocurrido.

Cuando me di la vuelta para presentarlo ya no estaba el misterioso chico. Las chicas me dijeron que me vieron completamente sola. Qué raro pensé. Empezamos a hablar de otras cosas sin darle mucha importancia al pequeño incidente en la plaza. Pero algo en mi interior se quedó lleno de curiosidad por saber más de él. De donde salió y ¿a dónde rayos se fue?

La multitud que acudía a estos carnavales era solo para ver los bailes, sus coloridas máscaras y plumas que llaman la atención de miles de jóvenes de diferentes partes del mundo. Una fiesta en que en siglos pasados los nobles escondían sus rostros disfrazándose y se mezclaban con gentes del pueblo.

Estas fiestas atraen a miles de turistas de todo el mundo y se divide en el carnaval oficial, que cuenta con grandes grupos de murga, comparsa, rondallas y otras agrupaciones musicales; y el carnaval de la calle, donde participan los ciudadanos y los turistas disfrazándose, bailando y divirtiéndose en las calles durante más de una semana.

Al regresar a la casa ya estaba el almuerzo listo para ser devorado. Tenía tanta hambre que me serví más veces que los demás, confío en que cuento con maravillosos genes hereditarios que debo de agradecer al continuar delgada. Además de mi complexión física, la cual no me hace engordar mucho.

Ya en la tarde nos quedamos en la parte frontal de la casa en donde pusieron una mesa de patio con algunas sillas, para poder ver el desfile. La aglomeración era tanta que no podríamos apreciar bien la parada. Decidimos mejor irnos a la azotea de la casa. Desde ahí se podía apreciar muy bien el desfile que pronto empezaría. Mientras empezaba el desfile, decidimos jugar con pistolas de agua, cada pistola tiene diferentes colores. Nos divertimos mojandonos unos a otros y la ropa ni se diga quedó manchada por todos los colores que nos echamos encima. Creo que ira directo al cesto de basura.

El sol de la tarde era sofocante y nos sirvieron chichas. A lo lejos me pareció ver a alguien muy familiar… ¡Albert! Pero con tantas personas, lo perdí, siento que estoy loca, pero sentí que me vio y se oculto. De repente sentí más calor.

Por ser un pueblo pequeño se suponía que iba a ser un desfile corto. Cual fue la sorpresa al ver que era muy bien organizado y que iba a ser muy largo. Hubieron muchas comparsas, impresionantes y exuberantes carros alegóricos, algunos diabólicos que asustaban a los espectadores en la calles, para deleite de grandes y chicos.

No faltaban las reinas que encabezaban los carnavales con sus extravagantes y lujosos disfraces acompañados de murgas o tunas folklóricas, algunos representantes de varias regiones del mundo con sus típicas polleras que fácilmente se podía identificar el país que correspondía. Les había quedado todo de lujo.

Fue un desfile completo que tomó más de dos horas en terminar de pasar frente a la casa donde nos estamos hospedando. Nos divertimos a lo grande. Bailamos, gritamos a más no poder y hasta cantamos. Al final varios se fueron a descansar y otros se fueron a dar un paseo junto con sus respectivas parejas.

En algunos sitios públicos se estaban festejando aún los bailes populares con él cual iba a culminar este día. Me quede sola en la azotea viendo las luces y todo él colorido. En la calle aún seguía la fiesta. Se podía escuchar perfectamente los repiques de tambores y clarines que estaban a lo lejos. Había sido un día extenuante.

Preferí irme a tomar un relajante baño, después de la mojada que me dieron y encima las pistolas de agua colorida y él colmo fue cuando bajabamos de la azotea a la casa alcanzaron a estrellar un huevo a mi amiga y mi cabello también quedó un poco salpicado. Me vi al espejo del pasillo, lo horrorosa que estaba, mi pobre cabello está grasoso y el cuerpo ni se diga. Sabrá Dios cuanto me tardare en desenredar mis rizos y sacar la escarcha de mi cuerpo ni se diga.

Más tarde, me doy de cuenta que la recamara que nos asignaron esta bajo llave. La casera sonrió cuando me vio en la sala sentada sin poder entrar y me dice que me fuera a otra habitación en la casa de enseguida, que los que ocuparon la recamara querían tener privacidad y no me iban a dejar entrar hasta el día siguiente. Rodé los ojos, sabía perfectamente a qué clase de privacidad se refiere, si hasta donde estaba se oían los gemidos arrancados que salían. Sexo es lo que estaban haciendo ahí dentro. Ni modo, me toca ir a descansar a otra habitación fuera de la casa.

Cuando entre a la habitación que me asignó se encontraba rodeada de fragantes flores y de aromáticas velas, que daban al ambiente un romántico toque. Parecía que la habían preparado para pasar la primera noche de una luna de miel.

Tenía puesto un lindo vestido de tirantes con florecitas, decidí dejarme el cabello suelto, me sentía bien así, me había puesto los aretes que mi querido Albert me regaló recientemente, hacían juego con una hermosa cadena con un dije de una rosa, hecha de esmeraldas, tenía un valor único e inigualable para mí.

Ahora que mi ropa de dormir no la traía conmigo porque se habia quedado en la otra habitacion... Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando mi piel sintio unos suaves labios, que erizaron cada vellito de mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer, iba jugando con mi cuerpo subía y bajaba dulcemente por mi cuello para torturarme.

Y nuevamente subía y bajaba, a la vez deslizando el tirante del vestido para dejar pequeños besos en mi hombro y hacerme suspirar, siguió con el otro hombro y deslizó el siguiente tirante. Girandome a la vez que me daba un apasionado beso en los labios.

Era él hombre misterioso de la mañana, otra vez había llegado y sin tener la más mínima piedad me tomó en sus brazos levantándome sin esfuerzo alguno y como si fuera una ligera pluma para llevarme a la cama.

La enorme cama estaba cubierta de pétalos de flores multicolores, y habia una flor especial para mi, que me la entrego en ese momento. Suavemente me deslizo para ponerse sobre mi y seguir acariciándome por mi cuerpo entero, provocando en mí una tortura deliciosa, seguido de besos humedos por todo lo largo de mi cuello haciendome suspirar por completo ante sus deliciosas caricias.

El misterioso enmascarado era único, me hacía ver estrellitas por todos lados, me sentia una verdadera mujer con solo sus besos, en cada contacto me decía que me amaba. Besaba mi piel con tal adoracion y devoción, que quise tambien imitarlo y en un momento en que no se dio cuenta, comencé a quitar los botones de su camisa timidamente. Deliniando con la yema de mis dedos aquel cuerpo el cual habia sido esculpido por los mismos dioses. A medida que iba recorriendo no podía creer que este hombre estaba en mis brazos conmigo en este momento.

Un gemido ronco salio de su pecho y me hizo salir de mi embobamiento, dejandome humeda y excitada a la vez provocando que besara todo el cuerpo de mi amante y arrancando suspiros de su pecho. A la vez que me excitaba aun mas, ni supe en que momento lo deje sin sus pantalones y su bóxer. Lo que provoco una mirada llena de sorpresa, la cual queria conocer profundamente, así fue que entre besos y besos por fin quite el antifaz. Pero la obscuridad de la habitación no me dejaba verlo ampliamente.

Sostuvo su cuerpo sobre mí para no aplastarme, comenzando a besarme desesperadamente, con cada beso que me daba yo quería sentirlo mas, siguió un camino humedo por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pezones, los cuales estaban completamente desnudos y listos para succionar y lamer. La forma que atendia a cada uno de mis senos hacia que me arqueara y me humedeciera cada vez mas y me pusiera a su merced. Queria mucho mas de lo que el me ofreciera. Suplique que me tomara y al fin escucho mis ruegos y me miro fijamente como si pidiera permiso y haciendo una muda pregunta que si estaba lista.

Un asentimiento de mi parte para que empezara a penetrarme suavemente, produciendo en mi cuerpo vibraciones, hasta que encontro un obstaculo en mi interior, él fijo su mirada en mi, se detuvo un momento sostuvo su mirada y me dijo, que me relajara que solo éramos nosotros, que el amor es así.

Lentamente me fui relajando, mientras me daba suaves besos en mi rostro, mostrándome un compás, nuestros cuerpos danzaban por sí solos en un momento mágico. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvimos amándonos, sintiéndome mujer en sus brazos, con el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando en el vaivén de sus embestidas… perdí mucho o gane aún más, porque de esa noche solo suspiros y recuerdos puedo anhelar, ese olor que de solo recordar me hace estremecer de nuevo. Su piel, su sudor, su boca en mi, sus manos, es imposible de olvidar...

Todo eso se terminó al día siguiente cuando desperté en mi habitación solo con mi ropa puesta y muy relajada. Me sentía cansada,sin fuerzas para levantarme, lo más curioso fue que cuando mire en el espejo estaba colorada, empapada entre mis piernas y sobresaltada a más no poder.

¿Qué fue lo que me paso? No lo sé, solo sé que fue maravilloso. Me encontré con Albert quien entraba en mi habitación. Él pobre estaba pálido y asustado, traía una bandeja en sus manos, la cual contenía un espléndido desayuno. Lo dejo en la mesa y se sentó en una silla cerca de mi cama.

Me cubrí entera, no quería que me viera así. Se supone que él no estaba conmigo. Le pregunté qué fue lo que me había pasado  
-Has estado paseando mucho esta última semana, con este calor del verano y el estrés que llevas junto con él agotamiento físico ha hecho que te agotes demasiado  
-Oh! ya veo. ¿Y cuánto hace que estoy aquí en la cama?  
-Solo desde anoche. ¿Por qué?  
\- Pensé que llevaba mucho más tiempo en cama...

Mas tarde en la otra habitación un rubio abrió su armario de madera donde estaban sus ropas. De ella extrajo una máscara azul marino pasando delicadamente su mano y sonriendo de medio lado, pasando los dedos suavemente en ella para luego volver a ponerla en su lugar. Suspirando…

Después de más de un año…

Viendo el atardecer desde lo alto del padre árbol, la brisa veraniega acaricia mi rostro y de solo recordar me hace suspirar...  
Esos misteriosos ojos celestes, solo me hacían recordar a alguien. ¡Albert!

Quizá en lo más profundo siempre quise que fuese el. ¿Donde estara? Ahora es todo un hombre empresarial muy importante, quien esta en constantes viajes de negocios.

Leí en su última carta que pronto vendría a Chicago. Así que iba a prepararme en unos días para volver al apartamento que ocuparamos antes.

La sola idea de estar en la mansión de los Andley me hacía temblar. No me hacía ninguna gracia estar cerca de la tía abuela. Con su estricto porte y mirada fría aunque ella me había pedido que regresara a vivir con ellos y que aún era un miembro de su prestigiosa familia.

Al regresar al apartamento decidí limpiar un poco de aquel lugar polvoroso que se había convertido con el pasar de unas cuantas semanas. Y precisamente mi cuarto era él que más orden necesitaba. El cuarto de Albert solo necesita dar una pasada, había estado muy encerrado desde hace un tiempo.

Inicié abriendo primeramente todas las ventanas de par en par para que entrara la brisa del atardecer nocturno. Finalmente cuando abro la última ventana siento la brisa nocturna en mi rostro.

Tan embelesada estaba que sentí que alguien se había acercado por mi espalda y había posado delicadamente sus manos sobre mi cintura. Pero él aroma masculino inconfundible me dio tranquilidad y sin voltear deje reposar mi cabeza en su pecho. Ambos disfrutamos un momento que la naturaleza nos regalaba.

Sentí como me besaba mi cien para luego depositar pequeños besos en mi mejilla y en mi cuello. Me volteo despacio quedando frente a él. Otra vez la máscara, sus misteriosos ojos y su sonrisa sensual que me hacía que me derritiera como si fuera una mantequilla.

Quite delicadamente la máscara lentamente. Mi asombro al saber quién estaba detrás de ella, aunque siempre en mi interior sabía que era él, mi hombre de la máscara quien me sedujo en él pasado.

Mientras le reclamaba en mi pensamiento por todo lo que me había hecho, me tomó en sus brazos, sin darme cuenta me acalló con un suave beso sin dejarme hablar. Era esos labios que solo al rozar los míos ya encendían mi cuerpo de nuevo , esta vez, no había unas bebidas de por medio estaba en mis cinco sentidos. O eso creo, jajaja

Sus ojos se habían puesto más profundos como en aquella ocasión, creo que estaba temblando porque me abrazo y nos sentamos en el borde de la cama. De pronto me vi sumergida en un mar de besos apasionados, los mismos que por más de un año he anhelado de nuevo...

Puse todo él amor que tenía guardado únicamente para él y desatamos la pasión contenida. Empezó a besarme el cuello mientras le quitaba su camisa, besó con suficiente paciencia mis pechos, después de haber bajado mi vestido, sentí sus caricias tiernas y reclamantes…

Cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba sin ropa. Me recostó suavemente sobre su pequeña cama sin dejar de besarme. Con una mano acariciaba mis muslos y cadera.

Pense que se iba a alejarse y dejándome excitada. Pero solo se levantó para quitarse los pantalones. Sus hermosos ojos me veían con un profundo deseo llenos de pasión y mientras tanto me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa seductora, mis ojos se deleitaron viendo por completo su cuerpo.

Se puso sobre mi y empezamos a hacer él amor.  
Más... Más... Más..  
gemía mientras él me besaba y seguía haciéndome el amor dulcemente. Fueron horas de placer mutuo, anhelado y deseado por los dos, cuando por fin estallamos en un placer total.

Agotados y exhaustos nos acomodamos para acostarnos mejor, él boca arriba y yo a su lado plena y feliz abrazandolo, con mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me dijo que era hermosa. Cuando pude recuperar mi aliento le respondí con un apasionado beso que él me correspondió, dije con una sonrisa y mientras le acariciaba su mejilla: eres mejor sin mascara mi amor..

Fin

* * *

Espero que hayan difrutado mi pequeño escrito que es de mi total autoria.

Gracias por leerme

Gracias adelantadas si me dejas tu punto de vista.

JINA.


End file.
